


hold up...

by keumii



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: DoJohnMark are bestfriends, F/M, Keumi, Mark Lee and Kang Mina are classmates, Mark Lee is shy, None of them have debuted, Pre-debut Markmina, SOPA, SeMiNa are bestfriends, TikTok trend, Trainee lifes!, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keumii/pseuds/keumii
Summary: Where Mark, Johnny and Doyoung are playing truth or dare, and Johnny dares Mark to snapchat his long time crush, Kang Mina.OR,Mark does the "You look so sexy..." challenge on Mina
Relationships: Kang Mina & Mark Lee, Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee & Kang Mina, Mark Lee/Kang Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	hold up...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the story! This idea struck some days ago while I was at my usual late night scrolling in TikTok, adn I really wanted to write it so here it is. 
> 
> Please imagine this trend and TikTok were released when they were trainees.
> 
> If you don't know the trend just search it up as "You look so sexy tiktok" on youtube and compilations of it will appear. Enjoy!

"can we please get chips?" mark asked as they entered one of they're favorite stores, "mom has not bought because she's in a diet, she won't let me have any." he whined, mad at his mom. she had supposedly started dieting a month ago, but he had caught her more than once eating junk food.

"why are you telling me that as if i'm not aware? we literally live together." johnny said, rolling his eyes. yes, johnny and mark lived together, as they were step brothers. their parents married after some years of dating in korea. they had actually met because of their respective sons.

"i wasn't asking you, i was telling doyoung." he explained as he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue to his older brother. doyoung simply chuckled a bit, more than familiarized with their bickering.

doyoung walked to mark and put one of his arms around his shoulder, "okay, children. stop fighting and let's get going. we have to buy a lot of things." he scolded lightly, and continued walking as the brothers nodded their heads and laughed it off.

they walked through the store finding snacks of all types; chips, cookies, ice cream, sodas, everything they liked went into the cart. they weren't supposed to eat any of those things as they were supposed to keep their weight low because they were trainees, however they hadn't eaten junk food like this in a while, so they figured it wouldn't hurt them. 

they went through the store playing and joking around, not caring about anything at all. that is, until johnny decided to bother mark.

"hey, mark," he said, touching his sibling's shoulder," isn't that kang mina?" he asked, pointing somewhere.

mark quickly turned around, and as johnny said, mina was entering the store with her two friends, sejeong and nayoung. mark quickly turned his head when mina turned to their direction, hoping she hadn't seen them.

"y-yeah, that's mina." he answered nervously. it wasn't a secret to their friend group that mark had the biggest crush on kang mina. honestly, johnny couldn't really blame him, kang mina was known as one of the prettiest trainees. "can we please hurry up and pay?" mark asked, trying to hide himself behind doyoung. the older boys rolled their eyes and simply complied, hurrying up and paying everything as quickly as they could. soon after they were out of the store and on their way home.

-

soon enough, they were at the siblings' home. they had accommodated themselves at the basement of the house, which also worked as a gaming room for the boys. a couch, consoles and games were in that room, plus a little bar area where they kept all of the snacks. it was really colorful and was also full of table games. it was kind of messy, but in some sort of way, it described johnny and mark's personalities amazingly well.

they got comfortable and their sleepover started. they were playing around, just like the teenagers they were, until johnny came up with the idea. 

"i'm kinda bored... can we play truth or dare?" he asked, a smile creeping to his face. it had been a while since he had played games like these, and he was excited.

"truth or dare?" doyoung asked, a little bit shocked. who in hell wanted to play truth or dare? definitely not him.

"yes, i don't care what you guys think we're gonna play it." he said, and then looked at mark, "go for a bottle." mark rolled his eyes and stood up for the bottle, hearing how doyoung whined he didn't want to play and that it was stupid.

he quickly found a bottle and returned. they all sat down in a circle, ready to play.

"okay, i'll spin it around." doyoung said, "whoever it lands will pick truth or dare."

after a while of playing, secrets being spilled out and johnny vomiting because of an ugly smoothie they made him drink, johnny spinned the bottle and it landed on mark.

"truth or dare, young man?" he asked, making mark giggle a little. doyoung and johnny both smiled at his cuteness.

after thinking a bit about it, he answered confidently, "dare."

johnny stopped and started thinking. what would be a great dare for mark? he thought about it, and finally, he got it. it was great.

"okay, mark, i got something great for you." he started, smiling, "do you know this tiktok trend? the one with the song 'kraazy' by likybo?" he asked. mark shook his head, not really knowing what johnny was talking about. 

johnny then took his phone out and searched something on it. mark was getting a little preoccupied, considering the fact that doyoung's eyes had widened a lot. he looked like he wanted to laugh, but also seemed to disapprove. after all, johnny handed mark his phone, with a video playing in it. doyoung payed extreme attention, wanting to see mark's reaction.

at first, mark wasn't really preoccupied. the video showed someone sending snapchats to their crushes with the lyrics of the song, however, he thought he would have to send it to one of his friends.

"you have to send one of those," johnny started, "to miss. kang mina." johnny said. mark, who has drinking water at the moment, spit it all out right onto doyoung's face. doyoung groaned and quickly stood up and went to the kitchen, searching napkins to clean himself.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, shocked. no, he couldn't do that. mina was way out of his standards, too pretty for him. he was sure that she was going to reject him. he wasn't nervous in the way he was going to be rejected, as mina was known for her extreme kindness. " i can't do that. i won't."

johnny shook his head, and surprisingly doyoung spoke, coming back from the kitvhen and sitting beside mark, "you can't say no, little one. once you say dare, you have to do the dare." he explained, patting mark's head twice. mark was in complete shock. doyoung was okay with this?! he was about to die!

they spent ten minutes convincing mark to do it, and finally they did.

"you do realize mina doesn't speak english, do you?" mark said, counting it as a win. he found the lyrics somewhat... embarrassing. 

"oh, but she showed me this trend. don't worry mark, she'll understand." doyoung said with a cheeky smile. mark opened his eyes wide; mina and doyoung know each other?! "i know the three of them, they're all like my little sisters, that's why we've spoken." he clarified, rolling his eyes at the dramatic boy.

he opened snapchat, and was ready to start... until johnny interrupted him, "oh and mark?" his brother asked, making him roll his eyes and look at him, "you have to post this on tiktok." he chuckled mischievously. mark just nodded. he decided he would ask mina later if she was okay with it.

"what if i debut? that video will be up there and for everyone to see!" he exclaimed, a bit panicked. johnny quickly answered, "you'll just delete it. keep going."

mark started taking and deleting the pictures he didn't like. putting stickers all over them, and adding the corresponding lyrics.

"i can't write 'you really turn me on!'" he exclaimed, panicked, "that's not appropriate!" he exclaimed.

"mark, you already wrote and sent 'you look so sexy', keep going" doyoung said, looking up from his phone. mark gulped, realizing he had already sent the first photo.

he kept going, and eventually all of the photos were sent, and mark was there waiting for an answer. he was extremely nervous. he was sweating a lot, looking at his phone every five minutes, desperate for an answer.

suddenly, his phone dinged. mark quickly took it, and saw that, at last, it was mina. she had replied. 

"dude!" he exclaimed and jumped towards johnny. doyoung laughed, he had looked like a flying squirrel. "she answered me! what do i do?!" he said, panicking. 

johnny looked at his brother, who was now hugging him tightly, his head in his chest. yes, he felt a bit bad, however he knew he had to find a way to make mark confess to mina. there were many boys interested in her. many she had rejected, yes, but he had a feeling mark's feelings were actually corresponded, and not one sided. "open it, you idiot," he said, chuckling and caressing his head, "even if she rejects, which i honestly think she won't, we will be here for you." he said, comforting his little brother. even though they weren't brothers by blood, johnny and mark looked at each other like they were actually biological brothers.

mark lifted his head, looked at doyoung, who nodded and smiled at him reassuringly. he felt like confidence struck him. mark was going to open the message right now. 

he took his phone, which had fallen while he was hugging johnny and doyoung did not care enough about to pick it up, and opened the notification. mina's name, followed by two hearts, sat at the top of the chat; she had sent a picture.

he stared at it for a little bit, and, finally, opened it. 

a cute picture of mina was there. she was winking and smiling, making a little heart with her fingers. stickers like hearts and flowers were all over the photo, and the text read,

"honestly, same"


End file.
